1. Field of the Invention
This invention presents improvements to the methods of arranging and supporting tanning assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many tanning canopies are supported on an arm that holds the canopy from above its center, with the arm supported by a vertical, telescoping member that attaches to a base. This type of canopy uses a lock to secure the canopy in the desired rotational position.
Fluorescent lamps are generally used for creation of the tanning radiant energy. Such lamps require ballasts to modify their electrical power and prevent excessive power consumption. Often these ballasts are mounted in the base. Because of this the center of gravity is low, causing the assembly to be stable when used, but requiring substantial wiring and manufacturing costs.
In at least one design, the sun tanning canopy is supported by a pivoting arm attached rotatably to both the canopy and base. The weight of the canopy and the arm is counterbalanced by a counterbalancing member attached to both the pivoting arm and the base. The attachment of the counterbalance to the pivoting arm is through a bracket attached to the side of the arm.
Bases used to support tanning canopies are often arranged in a "T" or "U" shape. In at least one design with a "T" shaped base, the electrical ballasts are located in a box arrangement on the base, which necessitates the use of electrical wiring up a telescoping arm to transmit power to the canopy for the fluorescent lamps. In another design with a pivoting arm and a "U" shaped base, the counterbalancing member is arranged such that, when viewed from above, it lies on the open side of the "U".
A tanning canopy supported on a pivoting arm may be ccmpressed into a relatively flat position against the base. However, if the canopy is then tilted or lifted such that the base no longer supports a sufficient weight of the canopy, then the counterbalancing member may extend the base.